


blooming day

by zigzag (ifntae)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/zigzag
Summary: it's a tuesday when seungkwan realizes he has feelings for his best friend, and a saturday when he finds out this isn't a one-sided situation





	blooming day

Seungkwan likes parties, he really does.

But _this_ party in particular (Soonyoung's party), he hates. He really does.

It's not that it's in his new flashy apartment (although it's not really, but for a broke student, the fact of moving apartments is flashy enough), or that he mostly knows around _five_ people out of all the invited guests. He actually do wonders with new people, loves making new friends and sharing part of him with them, even if it means sharing half of a song in the karaoke machine, tipsy.

It's actually that it happened in the worst weekend of Seungkwan's life, when he finally realized he's got a slight, little, tiny, teeny (but huge, enormous and disastrous) crush on his best friend, Vernon.

The realization didn't happen like it'd do in dramas. No one did anything heroic and nothing life changing had to happen.

Realization happened one Tuesday afternoon, when Seungkwan was half sleeping half sobbing over the script of his upcoming musical in school. It just wasn't a nice Tuesday for him, and he was ready to call it a day, when he realized it was barely four pm.

Vernon had then stopped by his apartment with some lame excuse Seungkwan didn't bother to hear nor remember, fully knowing he wanted to play with Jihoon's fancy PS4. He didn't join his friend in the living room, but Vernon did join him in his bedroom half an hour later, asking what was wrong.

"Nothing and everything" Seungkwan answered, being overly dramatic. Vernon caught on the tone quite quickly, and sat over his bed, adjacent to him. "I'm just not getting this play, that's all." He sighed, throwing the clipped papers over his text books.

Vernon finished eating his chips, cleaning his hands over his jeans, and Seungkwan scowled at the sight. How nice. "Read it for me," He then said, and Seungkwan had about a million reasons why not to, but instead he just asked,

"Why?"

"You might understand it that way." He reasoned. "My mom always made me read aloud to her stuff I didn't get, and we would slowly analyze it as we go."

Seungkwan stared, ponding on the idea.

"Dunno, it worked for me." Vernon added, and it looked like he thought Seungkwan wasn't a fan on the idea, because he was about to stand up and probably leave, and that was the last thing Seungkwan wanted.

"A'right." Seungkwan sighed, and got up to sit just besides Vernon over his bed.

Realization happened one Tuesday afternoon, when Seungkwan was reading aloud his script and Vernon had somehow fallen asleep along the way, resting his head over Seungkwan's lap. So much for support, huh.

His hand unconsciously moved to Vernon's soft brown hair, and his heart did this weird thing where he would feel a wave of warmth running down his body, starting from his chest.

He moved the script aside and stared down at Vernon's soft and calm expression as he slept. His hand moved through his face, fingertips caressing his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, the bridge of his nose and almost touched his lips too.

Realization happened one Tuesday afternoon, when he finally acknowledge the thought that he liked his life with Vernon in it, and wouldn't want it any other way. It happened when he understood this wild fact, and just _knew_ he didn't, by any way _,_ mean it in a _friendly_ tone.

It's a little embarrassing to admit that there's no pleasant moment in his memory where Vernon isn't in it. He doesn't remember that much about his childhood, and he kind of feels like he started living until he was eight years old and he befriended the cool new neighbor who was also his age.

They were inseparable, all through middle school, high school and even college. It's kind of cheesy to admit outloud that they both purposely applied to the same universities, and would only accept the offer if the other got in too. That's what best friends do anyway, right? Plan things around each other, trying to keep things working still?

It's Saturday night, and though Seungkwan rapidly accepted the idea that he had romantic feelings for the best of friends he'll probably have in his whole life, he hasn't really got to the point where he knows what to do about it. He hasn't told anyone this, figured that one; the more people knowing, the worst, and two; he would only get the logical reaction.

"Do something about it!" Seokmin all but screams over the blasting music, pushing him with the arm.

Seokmin means to respond to Soonyoung's lame comeback of _are you a chicken?_ when Seungkwan rejected his stupid proposal to start a truth or dare circle. He's not a chicken, and he doesn't feel like lowering himself to whatever level Soonyoung stands at the moment to prove he's not. But then Soonyoung turns around and proposes the idea to a tipsy Vernon who rapidly agrees and _oh well._

Last time he checked the hour in his phone showed a 11:24 pm and he's quite sure right now's probably a bit past twelve, and that only means less than an hour to leave because Jihoon told him they'd leave at one, at the most. For once, Seungkwan silently thanks the older and his (abnormal) need to sleep eight hours without missing a day.

He's sandwiched between Wonwoo and Jeonghan, who are almost equally skinny, but the space's kind of tight when Mingyu says at the last moment that he wants in and purposely sits besides Wonwoo. Seungkwan rolls his eyes, accidentally getting elbowed by Wonwoo when he tries to scoop to his side.

The circle consists of the three previously mentioned, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Vernon and other four girls he doesn't know and has never seen in his life. Other people sit around, like Seungcheol, Jihoon and Minghao, but they only claim to be there like expectators, and Soonyoung, for some reason, is urgent to start this so he doesn't insist on inviting them in.

They start with some mild things, like asking them to uncover a secret or say who'd they kiss when they answer for truth, and ask them to drink a whole shot of tequila and lick a shoe when they choose dare. Seungkwan knows Soonyoung's simply getting warmed up, because he's played this game with him before; and he knows better than to answer dare, well remembering the awkward lap dance he had to give to Jun, a guy he wanted to befriend at the time but knows he never will after that.

So he answers truth like it's nothing, and huffs when Soonyoung asks, "Do you have romantic feelings for someone in this room?"

He means to not entertain this stupid game of his and pass along like an extra in the scene, but his mouth betrays him at the last second and he turns into the moment's protagonist when he replies, "Yes"

People start cheering, looking at him with a smile, as if he had just only spicy-ed things up with his confession, Jeonghan purposly elbowing him and raising his eyebrows suggestibly.

Seungkwan just rolls his eyes, taking his plastic cup of coke with ice and averts Vernon's eyes altogether.

He knows the younger stares at him throughout the first and the beginning of second round. He'd like to blame it on the alcohol, but he's the designated driver to his and Seokmin and Vernon's apartment, so he's got nothing but processed sugar in his system.

Vernon is probably curious as to who is the person Seungkwan has feelings for, since he never bothered to say anything to him. They're almost joined at the hip, telling everything to each other. Vernon was the first person Seungkwan came out to, the person who knew about his first kiss, his first boyfriend (they lasted two weeks). And likewise, Seungkwan knew about Vernon's first girlfriend (they lasted a month, beating Seungkwan), first experience with drugs (mari in a brownie), and he was the first to know about Vernon's bisexuality.

At the time he was just happy his best friend trusted him enough with something as important as that, and that he wasn't alone in the whole _I have to come out to my parents_ issue. But that little fact that was their secret for a whole month until Vernon announced it to their close friends and eventually to his parents too (who accepted it quite easily), suddenly became a tiny spark of hope.

Hope that someday, maybe, perhaps, Seungkwan would have a chance.

But that's not the case and he's kind of best friends with that idea too.

Soonyoung and Seokmin work amazing when they're paired together, and they look like ploting something against Seungkwan when it's his turn. Seungkwan, believing that he knows what those two are thinking, instead of saying _truth_ again and have to deal with the _tell us who you have feelings for_ , he answers _dare_. Soonyoung mutters a low _shit_ and Seungkwan smiles, knowing that he just dodged a bullet.

What he doesn't know is that, figuratively speaking, Soonyoung's got a rifle, and the second bullet is almost impossible to dodge.

"Put on this blindfold and kiss someone from this circle for three straight minutes" Soonyoung says at the end, and everyone gasps. Things are getting more excited, and Seungkwan's about to reject it and drink the punishment, which is a _ton_ of alcohol, but he turns to Jihoon and the older is already shaking his head, as if saying _na-ah, you're my ticket out of here._

So he growls lightly, sighs heavily and takes the blindfold rather agressively.

"We'll choose the partner for you" Seokmin giggles before he covers his eyes.

Seungkwan feels the need to say, "I don't want any weird things guy, please" fully knowing they're capable of that.

Seokmin fake gasps. "Us? Doing weird things?"

"No butts, please" He adds, and finally covers his eyes, feeling rather nervous and anxious.

The fun mostly goes to the bystanders of the scene, who giggles all the way through it as Seungkwan waits and waits as they choose who is the lucky person that he'll kiss. He's kind of expecting to kiss a girl, because he's gay and Seokmin and Soonyoung can be assholes like that. He's got nothing against girls, doesn't really find them gross, but it'll definitely be weird when five seconds into the kiss they'll have to give up because Seungkwan's probably going to be stiff as a rock.

He also kind of hope it's not Mingyu either, because they tried kissing once in a different party and though it happened quickly in a brush of lips, they couldn't talk nor see each other for two weeks straight.

He's about to protest and ask what's taking them so long, when he's barely open his mouth to talk and he's shut up by a pair of soft lips. He doesn't have much time to register what's happening before he's corresponding the kiss himself, pressing up too.

People are cheering around him as he kisses the stranger, but Seungkwan manages to ignore them altogether and focus on the pace he's going with the other. They start slowly, focusing more on pressing each other's lips against each other's, and he faintly tastes the alcohol in the stranger's lips. He opens his lips a little, tasting the rough skin in the upper lip and rapidly noticing that it's a boy he's kissing.

But then (and he doesn't know who did it first) things escalate quite quickly. He tilts his head to one side and feels how the boy presses a bit forcefully against him, tugging on his lower lip a bit agressively, and this got him moaning just a bit. The boy licks his lower teeth hesitantly and Seungkwan moves his hand to the boy's jaw, ready to open up more and have their tongues to finally meet and—

There's an annoying alarm setting off somewhere in the room and the other boy breaks the kiss quickly enough, backing down and Seungkwan's hand's touching nothing but air.

"Fucking _daaaamn_ " Soonyoung laughs outloud, "that was so fucking hot"

Seungkwan takes off the blindfold and it takes him a few seconds to adjust his eyes to the room's lightning again, but when he's finally able to see everyone else, he's greeted with smiling, knowing faces. Everyone is looking at him suggestibly and he's soon redening up, feeling the hot blood runing up to his ears. He looks around to catch the faintest of clue and know who he kissed, but instead, he just notices that Vernon's missing from the circle.

Wonwoo's cleaning his lips with his sleeve besides him, and Mingyu looks quite shock with a hand covering his mouth.

Fuck.

 

Seungkwan likes parties, he really does.

But this one, oh, this one he hates.

Things after that get a little uncomfortable, for Seungkwan at least. Soonyoung this time targets Seokmin into giving Mingyu a blowjob. Mingyu scowls and Seokmin looks like he's really thinking about doing it, until Mingyu shoves the tequila in his mouth so he can drink the punishment instead already. People laugh, and Seungkwan can only think about Vernon not coming back.

Chan eventually sits in Vernon's spot, happy to be finally included in something that involved alcohol, since he had barely turned legal and everyone was still tip toeing around him. Seungkwan doesn't pay much attention to the next dares, and when Joshua comes into the room, interested in what everyone was doing, he sees his open window.

Joshua takes his place and Seungkwan makes his way towards the bathroom to splash some water in his face.

He doesn't know what happened back there nor understands how everyone can be so okay with it. At least Mingyu, who has been crushing on Wonwoo since forever, and didn't give Seungkwan any hurtful glare after the kiss. But neither was Wonwoo looking at him in the eye, and his lips were red when Seungkwan glanced.

It was a stupid decision, he really should've chosen to drink the alcohol, Jihoon be damned.

Seungkwan breathes heavily, looking at his reflection in the mirror and just now, in the comfort of Soonyoung's white and clean bathroom, he admits that the kiss was the best he has ever had. Wonwoo kisses really good, he must admit, and if he weren't crushing on Vernon or if Mingyu didn't crush on Wonwoo, he would probably fancy the older.

At least in a physical level, because although Wonwoo has been nothing but a good hyung to him, he's not Seungkwan's type.

Seungkwan's type is…

Vernon.

Who watched the whole thing and probably got the creeps and/or disgusted about the sight of his best friend kissing someone else. Seungkwan never really liked seeing Vernon kiss someone else, he has to admit that, but neither would he deliverately let Vernon know about it by rushing out the room.

Seungkwan can't help but feel guilty though, even for a second. It's stupid and he knows it, because it's not like he cheated on Vernon, they aren't an item and will never be.

That, somehow, kind of pisses him off.

When Seungkwan steps out of the bathroom with a much fresher face but burning thoughts, he crashes into someone else's chest.

Who smells like Vernon, and of course, when he opens his eyes, he finds himself in Vernon's personal space, with the other looking slightly down at him because their aproximation to each other.

They stay silent for a long second, and then Vernon snaps out to reality, steping back.

"Sorry" He apologizes, and turns to walk somewhere else.

"Wait!"

Seungkwan takes his wrist, stopping him at once. Vernon looks back at him, then at their hands, and Seungkwan has no thoughts on letting him go.

"Wh—"

Joshua breaks their little bubble when he rushes into the bathroom, covering his mouth with his hand and probably on his way to vomit his intestines out. Poor guy.

The sound of Joshua vomiting isn't romantic in the slightlest, and say less a sound Seungkwan wants to hear while he confronts Vernon.

"Let's go somewhere else" He says, and doesn't wait for an answer.

They find the backdoor just after the kitchen, and Seungkwan pushes it open, getting away from the blasting music and drunken friends. Because Soonyoung's apartment is in the first floor, he's got a fairly good view of the garden behind the apartment building.

Seungkwan and Vernon find themselves alone with the moon and the crickets as their only witnesses.

"Was it disgusting?" Seungkwan questions, and hopes it's obvious enough of what he's talking about. "Do you hate me that much that you have to dash out to not—"

"No, Seungkwan!" Vernon shakes his head, "it isn't anything like that." He sounds flustered.

"I know this is just a stupid party and what happened back there is just a stupid dare, but your reaction—"

"Wait," Vernon stops him. Frowning. "Just a stupid dare?"

He looks at Seungkwan with the same intensity when Seungkwan has done or said something wrong. It has always made him nervous, and a part of him thinks Vernon already knows this.

"Yes," Seungkwan confirms, for the sake of having even if the slightest chance to save this friendship enough from drowning in awkwardness, "it was just a stupid dare."

Vernon keeps quiet for a while, still looking at Seungkwan in the eye.

"Okay then, just a stupid dare."

Vernon turns around to go back inside, but Seungkwan's having none of it.

"Wait, you can't leave yet." He feels like he hasn't resolved anything at all, if something, things just got worse. Vernon seems like he can't bare the sight of him, and that's the last thing he wanted.

"What else do you want to do?" Vernon snaps. "We can do like it didn't happen, because that's what you want, right?"

"What? I— I just want to know we're good. This was a one time thing but it'll probably happen again—"

Vernon frowns, deep. His forehead wrinkles. "Say what?"

It's not what Seungkwan meant to say, because he has no thoughts on kissing Wonwoo again, but his point is, "I'm going to end up kissing more boys. And if this is your reaction every single time then—"

"What do other boys have to do with us kissing?" He sounds utterly confused.

"That— we— wait, what?" Seungkwan's just as confused. " _us kissing_?"

Vernon nods, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I— we kissed?"

"Didn't you know?" Vernon questions.

"I, I thought I kissed Wonwoo." Seungkwan chokes out in a laugh, "so it was you?"

"I really don't get what you're saying" Vernon laughs. "But yes, _we_ kissed."

"In the dare, right?"

Vernon sighs.

"I want to know I'm getting this right! I saw Wonwoo covering his lips, and they were red—"

"It's because he drank Mingyu's bloody mary by accident" Vernon explains. "And he's supposed to drive Seungcheol-hyung back to his place."

"Oh… okay. Okay— so, yeah. Let's rewind this a bit." Seungkwan's nervous suddenly, realization hitting in. So he didn't kiss Wonwoo. So those pair of warm and harsh lips weren't Wonwoo's. They were Vernon's, but… why? "Why did you kiss me?"

"Does it matter? You want to forget about it" Vernon scowls.

"No! That's when I thought it was Wonwoo who I kissed!" Seungkwan explains, exasperated. "Did Soonyoung make you kiss me?"

Vernon scoffs. It takes him a few seconds to answer. "No, I offered."

"Why?"

"Because I like you." Vernon confesses. "I like you so much that I was so scared I'd ruin our friendship so I didn't do anything, but then— I saw the opportunity and—"

Seungkwan rushes forward, shutting Vernon up with his lips. He doesn't know what gave him the courage to do so, since he's still pretty much sober and his mind is running hundred miles per second, second guessing this. What if Vernon didn't exactly mean it like he thought, what if—

But then Vernon is closes his arms around his torso, stumbling with his own feet as he tries to find somewhere to press Seungkwan against. Their lips move messily with each other's, Seungkwan sighing into it, finally feeling like this is _right_. Vernon is pressing with force, and when he finds the wall, he pins Seungkwan against it. He takes lead of the kiss and Seungkwan surrenders easily, hands tugging Vernon's shirt, unconsciously seaking for more contact.

He's caged in Vernon's arms, and his elbow ends up resting over Vernon's shoulder as he plays with the back of his hair, tasting again the endearing warmth of Vernon's lips. He feels when Vernon's tongue seeks out to test if he's allowed to go that far, and he doesn't think twice before letting him in.

What Seungkwan hoped would be the second best kiss of his life, turned into the best make out session he could ever asked for. He feels secured with Vernon's arms around him, palming the side of his body, gripping and tugging. He breaks the kiss to moan, and only then Vernon opens his eyes, looking at him with want, with _lust._

Such sight is something Seungkwan never thought he'd get to see, didn't even allow himself to think about it.

But Vernon smirks, still looking at Seungkwan with desire, and comes back down to seal their lips in another kiss, this time slower than the first one. His hand moves up to caress Seungkwan's cheek, and eventually, close over his chin, possessively. Seungkwan doesn't even think about refusing it, loving it himself.

The kiss ends when their lungs can't take the lack of oxygen any longer, and though Seungkwan keeps on lying open kisses in Vernon's cheek, jaw and finally in his neck, the other focuses on hugging him with adoration, setting his head in the crook of Seungkwan's neck.

"You don't know how happy I am" Vernon whispers, once he's looked up to Seungkwan again.

"You're drunk" Seungkwan whispers back, smelling and tasting alcohol in his tongue, even if he hasn't had a single drink yet.

"In you." Vernon says, and the both of them snort at his cheesiness.

"What did I get myself into?" Seungkwan asks playfully, pecking Vernon on the lips. "My arms are cramping" Seungkwan informs.

Vernon hums, eyes closed and not really wanting to deattach from Seungkwan just yet.

In the high of the moment, Seungkwan hears himself ask, "want to take this back to my place?"

Vernon nods, and pecks him for good meassure.

Seungkwan likes parties, he really does.

But this one he loves, he really does.


End file.
